It's Now Or Never
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: “Oh. My. God.” Harry stared in amazement at the computer screen, an evil smirk overcoming his features. This is perfect, he though deviously before he could restrain himself no longer. “Mwahahahaha!” What is Harry planning?


**Summary:** "Oh. My. God." Harry stared in amazement at the computer screen, an evil smirk overcoming his features. _This is perfect,_ he though deviously before he could restrain himself no longer. "Mwahahahaha!" What is Harry planning? Read and find out!

**WARNING!:** There WILL be slash (boyxboy) in this story, along with general silliness and tons of clichéd ideas, that I am using purposely, for my own amusement. Hopefully you will enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I suppose I'll cope…

**Author' Note:**

**As said in the warning, there WILL be many clichéd ideas in this story, but this is purposely done. As I'm on a quest to utilize all my favorite clichés in one story, I just hope that it all turns out well in the end. :]**

**Also, go check out the poll on my profile, along with my other stories, including my newset additions 'When Enemies Meet' and 'The Parcel'.**

**Reviews are loved.**

* * *

**It's Now Or Never**

**Chapter One**

"Oh. My. God." Harry stared in amazement at the computer screen, an evil smirk overcoming his features. _This is perfect,_ he though deviously before he could restrain himself no longer.

"Mwahahahaha!" he cackled gleefully, rubbing his hands together, not noticing the other Gryffindors sharing _looks_ before vacating the common room silently; the older students leading the younger years to safer grounds. He may be a tiny little thing, but despite his stature and overall cute factor, Harry Potter was one scary bloke sometimes. Add that to the fact that he had recently saved them all by defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort in a way that no one knew the details, not three months ago…

To be brief, he was not someone to mess with.

They may be brave Gryffindors, but they sure as heck weren't suicidal enough to be near him when he was having one of his so dubbed "moments", during which, only his best friend Hermione Granger could safely be in his near proximity.

And so, the other seventh year Gryffindors knew exactly what should be done.

They would have to find Hermione.

Hopefully she would be able to persuade Harry not to do…whatever it was that he was planning… Luckily, they all knew were to find her: at a certain table near the back of the legendary Hogwarts library.

The small crowd of worried seventh years searched between every bookshelf, table, nook and cranny, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

It seemed that they were doomed.

"But-but- she's ALWAYS in the library." Dean bemoaned their luck.

"Now, if I were a Hermione, where would I be?" mussed Seamus.

"Maybe we should check by the lake?" Pavarti suggested.

"By the lake?" Lavender scoffed, "This is Hermione-Read-Every-Book-In-The-Library-Granger we are talking about." She sneered, rolling her eyes, "Psh, by the lake she says…"

"Maybe she's in the Kitchens grabbing a bite?" Dean offered.

"Like she would ever break the rules by sneaking into the kitchens." Lavender sniffed disdainfully.

"Do you even know where they are?" Seamus asked dubiously.

"No," Lavender conceded, "But that's besides the point."

"I'm sensing some hostility…" Seamus said hesitantly.

You really don't like her do you?" Dean asked shyly.

"Why would I?" Lavender sneered. "That no good teacher' pet stole my Won-Won from me. Then she got him killed for Pete' sake. It was probably all her fault anyways." She pouted.

"Don't be horrible Lavender." Neville said quietly, causing Lavender' death glare to be turned his way. "Hermione is a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be spoken about like that." He defended his friend.

"Hmm…the tub of lard and the bookworm, how very fitting." Lavender sneered maliciously, obviously disappointed when Neville didn't seem bothered by her words.

"Be nice Lav." Pavarti said bemused at the way her friend was acting.

"This is ridiculous," Seamus muttered in confirmation, causing Pavarti to blush prettily.

"Seamus is right." Neville and Dean agreed,.

"We need to find Hermione. Girls, you check the infirmary, seventh floor and the Great Hall." Nevile said, taking charge.

"Who died and made you king?" Lavender muttered, but didn't protest any further.

"Seamus and Dean," Neville continued, smiling happily as the two boys nodded, "You two check the other corridors."

"And I, will be checking the grounds and the Kitchens." Neville concluded, adding as an afterthought, " Since supper is in two hours, we will meet in the Great Hall then, and hopefully we will have found Hermione, so she will be able to help us…"

"Right," they all agreed, before quickly leaving the library, knowing that they had to stop Harry, or they would all be doomed.

They had a bookworm to find.

Little did they know that Hermione had been closer than any of them realized.

And she had heard their every word.

Lavender would never know what hit her.

* * *

**Erm, so what do you think? I've made Lavender a hateful hag, and killed off Ron, but despite this, I think that this will be a fun story to write. :D**

**What do you think Harry is planning? Yes, I know that computers don't work at Hogwarts, so please don't comment on it, I will explain in the next chapters. Will Hermione help them? Join Harry? What happens next?**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
